What We Hoped For
by The Vampiric Hermit
Summary: 1x2 lemony goodness. I think...It's a good story, nice plot, relena bashing. What more could you want? Yaoi
1. Kono Mi Sasagete Inochi Nagedashi

Author's Notes: Ohayo, minna-san! I came up with this one while having a very good dream about Heero and Duo. It's a little angsty, but it will lighten up, I hope. It takes place in A.C 200, Earth. This little ficlet actually has a plot. And I have it planned out, so I know where I am going. Well, I should shut up so you can start reading.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I don't own a freaking' cent, let alone the gundam boys! And if I did own them, I wouldn't share them.  
  
Warnings: SHONEN-AI!!!!!!! MAYBE SOME YAOI!!!!!! Okay, so if you don't know what that means, why read the story? But basically it means there is some homosexual relationships in this story. So, if you are not into reading about Heero and Duo falling in love and all that sappy stuff, go away. Flames will be used to warm my hands in my unheated room. This ficlet is also a little sappy and a little angsty. 1x2, 3x4 hints. The title means, I offer myself and throw my life away.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts or reading'  
  
~Kono Mi Sasagete Inochi Nagedashi~  
  
/~*Duo's POV*~/  
  
I checked the paper in my hands. It was crumpled and had a few wet spots, blurring the words a little. It still said the same thing that it had said moments ago. I looked up and saw the small townhouses around me. It had been five years since I was in the war, but I could never really get used to the fact that we had true peace. I had kept in touch with all of the Gundam pilots, including Wufei. I still frequented Quatre and Trowa, always making sure Quatre doesn't blow his head up with that big company of his. Wufei is doing pretty well too. He married some girl, I think her name was Flowers of the East. He has become the pride of his family and is currently seeking justice in law school. I had lost contact with Heero about a year ago. Relena almost had given up on him when I last checked. He was almost looking happier. I hadn't heard from him since then. Of course, the little note in my hands would change that.  
'Duo-  
I checked up on Heero last week. He was looking really bad. He seemed.empty. I couldn't do anything for him, he looked lost to me. Maybe you can cheer him up. I told him you might be around this Tuesday, so you should pop over. He lives within a four hour drive from you. 6778 Torrent Drive, Madeline, New York. It's a little townhouse. Hopefully you can see what's bugging him.  
Respectfully yours,  
Quatre R. Winner'  
  
I looked up at the house nearest me, 6002. I had a few more blocks. I wonder what happened to Heero that would make Quatre so worried. I shrugged and stuffed the little note into my pocket. A can appeared in front of my feet and I kicked it away from me. A few kids ran up and continued to play the little game. I sighed and trudged along. I wonder why I am so gloomy. I'm going to go see my best friend, I should be happy. But I can't smile in front of Heero. He would know it was fake. I remember when he told me about that. How I should only smile when I feel happy, not just to make others happy. But right now, I was feeling depressed, and maybe even a little angry. Heero just severed the connection between us, without even saying why. It confused me why I was depressed about seeing him. The worst thing that could happen is that I tell him something I bet he doesn't want to know. I couldn't ruin his trust by telling him I like him. But then again, he might just understand and politely tell me to leave. I am just some dirty homo to everyone else, why not Heero? I stumbled over a small rock, bringing me back to reality. I looked up at the house number, 6778. It was in the middle of the block. I turned towards it and examined the house. It was light blue with navy blue shutters. A small porch extended from the front, a wicker chair and table to the side of it. It was a quaint house that suited Heero pretty well. It blended in with all the other houses, nothing that made it different. I smirked and went up the few steps onto his porch. I stopped in front of his door, breathing in heavily. Why am I this nervous? I inhaled and exhaled once more and knocked on the door three times. I heard someone pad towards the door. The door creaked when it opened and Heero stood there. His nice brown tan was gone, leaving a very pale shell. He looked incredibly skinny, more than he used too, and his muscles were not very toned.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Whats up?" He nodded and opened the door wider, letting me in. I grinned and walked inside, almost stopping in my tracks. His house looked like nobody lived there. Sure, all the furniture was there, but it seemed.unfriendly. Heero bade me to sit down and he went into the kitchen. He came back with some coffee and two mugs.  
  
"So, what have you been up too? We haven't talked in almost a year." He shrugged and poured the coffee, handing a mug to me.  
  
"Nothing really. I don't need a job, I have plenty of money, and I just hang around here all day." I gave him another smile and sipped my coffee. It reminded me of when I would wake up and bound downstairs to the kitchen to see Heero and Quatre making breakfast. Wufei would be reading the newspaper and Trowa would be reading some novel. I would grab the coffee that Heero made, day after day, in the same damn mug I brought everywhere with me. I could swear Heero smiled inwardly as I spilled the coffee on my shirt, everyday. I shook my head out of the memory and beamed at Heero.  
  
"So how is your stalker?" He gave me a semi-glare and curled up onto his chair. I had already sprawled out onto his couch.  
  
"She is currently on L3 doing some unknown project. She asked me to come along and be her body guard, but I didn't need the money, so I declined. She was very upset and looked like she was going to die or do something drastic." I nodded.  
  
"How long ago was this?" He looked up like he was thinking.  
  
"About two weeks ago, I suppose. So what have you been doing?" I sighed and stretched out onto his couch even more so.  
  
"Well lately, I have been checking up on everybody. Wufei got married about two months ago, while Quatre and Trowa are still too embarrassed to go through with one. You have to help me arrange like a.secret wedding or something. So anyways, I actually have been trying to set up a band. Right now, it's just me. But I'm hoping to get some band members. And I just kinda broke up with someone about a month ago." I saw Heero nod and take another sip of coffee.  
  
"What happened?" I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to talk about this. He might.try to kill me if I told him I was gay. But he was fine with Quat and Trowa. So maybe it would be ok.  
  
"Well uh.just not so you're confused or anything I'm uh.sorta gay?" Heero blinked.  
  
"How can you be 'sorta gay' but put it in a question? It like me saying, I'm sort of a guy named Heero?" I laughed. I was being stupid and Heero just made a pretty funny joke, off of me none the less. But he knew what I meant and seemed fine with it, so I guess I should really lighten up, right?  
  
"Okay fine. I'm gay, but my last boyfriend, he was a real asshole. He just was.urg." Heero smirked a bit. Not a crazy, I'm-going-to-blow-you-up smile, but a real smirk.  
  
"Urg? I never met anyone who was urg." I smirked and sipped my coffee. He seemed perfectly fine to me, besides the obvious weight loss. I really wondered what had happened to him.  
  
"I classify Relena as urg." I stopped a moment, thinking if I should mention what Quat said, "you know, Quatre seemed worried about you." Heero looked a little confused but I saw something flicker in his eyes. He was hiding something. It actually surprised me a while back, but I could read Heero like a book.  
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" He just stared into his coffee mug, looking like he was in deep thought. Something was up, and it looked to me that it was hurting Heero.  
  
"Heero, please tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, remember? Whatever is happening to you is showing. It looks like you have stopped eating, you're so skinny. And I bet you haven't gone outside willingly in a few months either." He looked up at me with a hint of surprise on his face. He looked at his hands and then at his arms. He sighed and snuggled deeper into his couch.  
  
"I didn't realize I looked that bad. But nothing is wrong." I glared at him. I know when he was lying, and he was definitely lying.  
  
"You know that I hate lying. Just like you can tell when I have a fake smile on, so can I. Something is wrong, and I am not leaving you until you tell me." He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, so I will end up saying nothing and you will stay here for awhile." I growled at him and got up. I stalked over to him and bent over, our faces only inches apart.  
  
"Heero, something is amiss with you and since you're hiding it, it must be pretty bad. So I'm not letting you get off this couch until you tell me." He growled at me and glared. I glared right back at him, challengingly.  
  
"Duo, get away from me and you might make it out of here with only a few bruises." I smirked.  
  
"I've suffered much worse and you know it. Just tell me what's going on and I'll totally leave you alone."  
  
"You're too pushy for your own good." I lowered my head so our noses were only an inch apart.  
  
"Tell me or I might do something drastic." I blinked and felt soft lips on mine. My eyes shot open as I took in the information. Heero? Kissing me? His eyes slowly opened and released his lips from mine.  
  
"My problem, Duo, is you. Now please, go away." I still stood there, bent over him and blinked rapidly. He just kissed me. Now that was something that I had no idea was going to happen.  
  
"Why did.you kiss me?" He looked at me with hurt eyes. He felt intense pain, but for what? Certainly it wasn't me, was it?  
  
"Because, I like you. You know what? Just ignore it. It never happened." I smirked.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"If you want to beat the shit out of me, go ahead." I shook my head. He had the wrong impression.  
  
"No, Heero. I mean, what if I liked you too?" He looked up into my eyes and frowned.  
  
"Are you just saying that or do you mean it?" I lowered my head and rubbed our lips together. My legs started to ache and I found myself sitting in his lap. I ran my tongue across his lips, feeling him gasp. I took this opportunity to enter his dark cavern, feeling his tongue battle mine. I won my right exploring Heero's mouth. He tasted so good, like candy. I wanted this moment to last forever. My lungs began to burn so I pulled away, breathing in deeply. I smiled and snuggled into Heero's shoulder. He put his arms loosely around my waist and sighed.  
  
"So, want to go out with me?" He wrapped his arms tighter around me. I smiled and looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"I would if you lived a little closer." He replied a little sadly. I smiled even bigger.  
  
"How about I live here, with you?" He smirked.  
  
"That would be even better."  
  
~TBC~  
  
You like? You hate? You don't have a clue? Well email me and tell me so I know if I need to fix it. The_Vampiric_Hermit@gundamwing.net I love being lazy so chapters might be posted every day or maybe once a month. It depends on school, social life, sleeping patterns, inspiration, and incentive. So please don't flame me about not posting unless it's been like. three months or more. 


	2. Ai To Iu Na No Chuuseishin

Disclaimer: Me have nothing but my jar of pennies. It amounts to two dollars and thirty three cents. I do not own gundam wing, I'm only borrowing them for my personal pleasure. I promise to put them back when I am done. The title means, A kind of loyalty called love.  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai. Lemony goodness.  
  
~Ai To Iu Na No Chuuseishin~  
  
/~*Duo's POV*~/  
  
"Hee-chan! I'm home!" I walked through the door of our little townhouse carrying a bag of groceries. I moved in last week to be closer to Hee-chan. You might say, but you've only been going out for a week!, but I told him we could always just share a house like old times. Even though the war was hell, it was mighty fun. I heard someone moving about upstairs and I was hoping it wasn't a family of raccoons. I scurried into the kitchen, almost sliding into the fridge, and dumped the bag onto the table. Heero swung the kitchen door open and smirked.  
  
"Please tell me you bought some non-sugared items." I smirked and presented a bag of apples to Heero.  
  
"Just for you! I bought some fruit. Oh, and some noodles and fish. And some meat so we can make spaghetti. But everything else, like the gummy bears, those I think have sugar in it." I saw him roll his eyes and take out the loaf of bread. He had confessed to me that he almost had stopped eating food. I slapped him. A little bitchy prissy little girl slap. Then I blew up in his face that eating was the best thing on earth and went on and on and on about how eating was a good thing until he shoved a piece of bread in my mouth. I almost choked but it shut me up for a while. He helped me unpack the groceries, shaking his head at some foods like, Super Fudge Chocolate Brownie Caramel ice cream, and the three boxes of sugar cubes. Hey, what can I say? I like sugar.  
  
"Hee-chan, you shouldn't be mad at the groceries. It's what makes me so sweet!" He grinned and shook his head again. I smirked and grabbed a bag of cookies.  
  
"Duo, put the cookies down. If you're that hungry, I will make you something healthy for lunch, but don't eat the whole damn bag of cookies." I sighed and placed the cookies into the cabinet. Damn, why do I always listen to him! He doesn't own me! But I.he does make sense.I guess. But I don't want healthy food! I want the most unhealthy sugared crap that I can find! Oh well, I'll just snatch a bag of potato chips.  
  
"And don't think about taking any other food either, Duo." I looked up to see him and grinned.  
  
"I was only thinking about it." He rolled his eyes and continued to put away all the stuff I bought. I slid my hands around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Hee-koi, can't we just leave the stuff on the table and do something more fun?" I looked up at him innocently. He smirked and brushed the hair out of my face.  
  
"After I am done. And don't forget, Quatre and Trowa are coming over later." I stuck my tongue out at him. He ruins all the fun!  
  
"I would put that back in your mouth before it ends up in mine." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You and your dirty mind, what am I going to do to you?" Instantly I regretted my words. I blushed. Heero smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Now who has the dirty mind?" He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed my nose. I looked at him and remembered what time of year it was. Valentine's Day was in one week and I didn't even remember!  
  
"So Hee-chan, what are you getting me for Valentine's Day?" He looked at me curiously.  
  
"What's Valentine's Day?" WHAT? He doesn't know what Valentine's Day is?!? But.how can he be that sheltered?!?  
  
"Hee-chan, you don't know what Valentine's Day is?" He shook his head no.  
  
"It's February 14th! It's when you buy candy and little bears for whoever you love! It's supposed to be a day of love, when you're extra special to your partner." He blinked a few times.  
  
"So it's a holiday?" I nodded.  
  
"Yea. Like Christmas and Easter. But that's if you're Christian. Then for America, there's the Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day, and a whole bunch more!"  
  
"Christmas?" I think my eyes got very big.  
  
"Please tell me you know what Christmas is." He shook his head.  
  
"I know you celebrate it but I do not know what the meaning of it is."  
  
"Heero. It's December 24th. When you get a whole lot of presents. Easter is when you get lots of candy and hunt for little Easter eggs outside. That reminds me, when is your birthday?" He shrugged.  
  
"I need a list of these holidays and the traditions preformed on them too. And I've never had a birthday before."  
  
"You've had nineteen of them, Hee-chan. You just don't know what day of the year it is, right?" He shrugged.  
  
"I guess so." I gave him a quick squeeze and slid out of the embrace.  
  
"So, when are Quat and Trowa coming over?"  
  
"3:00." He turned on the small boom box and continued to unpack the groceries. It was old classical music. Yes, Shinigami loves classical music. So does Heero. Yea, I love heavy metal, punk, goth, rap, and all that other good stuff, but I love turning on some Beethoven and reading some Shakespeare. I couldn't hold in my urge and I grabbed Heero's hands.  
  
"Let's dance!" I slung my hands around his neck and he sighed.  
  
"I'm never going to get my work done, I'm I?" I smiled at him.  
  
"If you dance with me, I will let you finish your work." He smirked and placed his hands on my hips. We twirled around a few times, me grinning from ear to ear. He gently tugged on my ear with his teeth and gave my butt a little squeeze. He quickly twirled me and I ended up sitting on the counter and he was already unloading the groceries again.  
  
"Thanks, koi!" He looked up and smirked at me. He was a tricky one. I jumped down from the counter and quickly kissed his cheek. I grabbed a bag of gummy worms and bounded out of the kitchen.  
  
"Duo! Put those back!" I chuckled and hid on the other side of couch. The kitchen door swung open, but I didn't hear any footsteps. Maybe he was scoping the place out. I had put all my little trinkets out, making the little living room look friendly. I had framed pictures of everyone, except Relena, and put them in various places. The house was looking better. I had repainted my room already, me and Heero had different rooms. It was all black, but so was Heero's. I was surprised he even thought about the color of his room. I didn't think he cared about trivial things like that. I heard a small noise that snapped me back to reality. I was suddenly pounced on and was now under Heero. I smiled sweetly at him and offered him a little orange worm. He batted it away and straddled me.  
  
"Hey! You caught me by surprise! You can't just keep me as a hostage, you know. All I did was steal some gummy worms from the-" He put a finger to my mouth.  
  
"You talk to much." I bit my lip, giving me an appearance of innocence. But actually, I was trying hard not to get hard with him sitting on me.  
  
"You shouldn't bite you lips." He moved his finger slowly across my lips and pulled my lower lip out. He smiled as he saw me shudder. He ran his hand across my cheek and down my neck.  
  
"You're such a tease, Hee-chan." He winked.  
  
"I know." He brushed his thumbs across my eyelids and down my face, making it harder and harder for me to concentrate. His hands slowly got to my chest, where he unbuttoned my shirt painfully slow.  
  
"Aren't we expecting company?" He smirked and tugged off my shirt.  
  
"Not until later. It's only 11:30."  
  
"But don't you have work to do?" He traced my muscles lightly with his fingertips.  
  
"I finished it while you were hiding."  
  
"So now you want to play with me? Well, maybe I don't want to play with you." He gently kissed my neck, rubbing his hands down my side.  
  
"I think you do." His hand brushed my covered erection and I gasped softly. He took that moment to stick his tongue into my mouth. His lips were hot against mine and I felt the heat radiate off of our two bodies, filling me with warm pleasure. I tugged off his shirt and ran my hand through his hair. It was so soft, the chocolate brown locks melted against my skin. I pressed his head closer to mine, seeking out his warm cavern. He tasted good, like hot cocoa on a cold day. My lungs were beginning to burn and I pulled away, breathing in deeply. I smirked and nipped at Heero's neck.  
  
"I'm going to get a rug burn if we stay here." Heero nodded and lifted me up with him. He then just put me in his arms and carried me up the stairs like a baby. We went into the first bedroom, my room, and he carefully laid me down on the bed. He crawled over me and bit my lower lip. He moved down my neck, nipping softly, making my body course with pleasure. My jeans slowly found their way to my ankles where I kicked them off, Heero already doing so with his own. He set butterfly kisses all down my torso, giving extra attention to my nipples. This was the third time we were doing this, and I still was nervous around him. I guess that might be normal, but I really just wish that feeling would go away. I bucked up into his hips when he bit into my neck, drawing blood. He lapped up the blood on my neck sending shivers down my body. He tugged my boxers down and nipped at the inside of my legs. A small moan escaped my lips as I felt him lick my erection. He slowly swallowed me, grating his teeth lightly over me, making my eyes shut tightly. He poked my leg and I opened my eyes slightly. Oh yea! The lube! I searched the end table with my left hand until I found it. It was coconut flavored. It tasted like strawberries to me, but that's just my opinion. I quickly felt a finger probing me on the inside while Heero bobbed up and down. The pleasure coursed through my veins like a drug, giving me warm sparks of electricity here and there. Another two fingers were searching inside of me and I felt them touch a certain spot. My gasp turned into a moan as he touched it another time.  
  
"Hee-chan, I want you." He stopped his ministrations and I felt him lick my dampened length once more.  
  
"I know." I sat there, breathing a little deeper, when I felt him ease into me. I still felt a little pain, but it soon was washed out by pleasure. It rode over me like water, making every muscle in my body tighten. I felt Heero's lips only an inch away from mine, his harsh breaths flowing against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Heero's prussian eyes glittering in front of mine.  
  
"I love you, Hee-chan." I said a little breathlessly. He smirked and sped up the pace, gaining a small groan from me.  
  
"Dai suki, Duo. Now less talk, more moans." He stole a kiss from me, short but passionate. I felt so close to bliss. I wrapped my hands tightly around Heero's neck as he drove me deeper into the mattress. His hand wrapped around my neglected erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. I writhed underneath him, almost overcome with pleasure. I felt him bite the other side of my neck and I felt blood trail down my neck. I mewled and felt something ripple throughout all of my body. I arched my back and violently came all over my chest. Hee-chan uttered a harsh cry and I felt him come inside me. He breathed in deeply and rested his head on my shoulder. With him, I felt complete, and I sighed in satisfaction. Only he could make me feel this way, only he could fill in the void in my heart, only Heero Yuy could love me as much as I love him and only him. Never could anyone else ever make me feel so completely happy that I am in such bliss.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Oooo, sex scene. Well, I wanna know what you thought of it so email me at The_Vampiric_Hermit@gundamwing.net Somebody asked me what the hell does my email mean. Well, I sleep all day, stay awake all night, except on school days. Then I wake up at 3:00 in the morning and fall asleep at 5:00 in the afternoon. That explains the vampiric part. I'm a hermit in a sense because I never leave my room unless I need food, a shower, or I need to go to school. Other than that, I never leave the depths of hell, I mean my room. So that's the explanation why my friends call me the vampiric hermit. 


	3. Sore Wa Ai Ja NaiThe End

Author's Notes: Mhm.the third story in my sequel. The title means, that isn't love. Have fun and enjoy! Oh, I dedicate my fanfic to my friend, Josh, because he has the chicken pox and he gave me the idea of this fic. Not directly, but he got me thinking.  
  
Warnings: Relena bashing, shonen-ai, yaoi, and all that other stuff. Maybe some swearing. I don't know, stuff that may offend people.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am just..borrowing..the g-boys. I swear, I will put them away when I am done. Really!  
  
~Sore wa ai ja nai~  
  
/~*Duo's POV*~/  
  
"Mhm.Heero? What time is it?" I felt Heero wrap his arms around my waist and hug me tighter to him.  
  
"Too early. I think it's about ten o clock." I snuggled against Heero and felt his chest rise and fall. I had given up sleeping alone, I just couldn't fall asleep without someone being there. Me and Heero had been together for two weeks now, and I was enjoying every moment of it. But I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I had forgotten something. But the smell of Heero's cologne filled my senses and my mind was drifting off somewhere else. I felt sleep try to claim me when I remembered. Today was Valentine's Day! I had bought Heero all kinds off gifts! Of course, I wasn't expecting anything in return. Hell, he had no idea what the hell Christmas was, let alone Valentine's Day.  
  
"Hee-chan? Happy Valentine's Day. We have to go downstairs to open your presents." He kissed my neck lightly.  
  
"Must we get up?" I nodded and tugged on his hand. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. I pushed him out of the bed, getting a surprised grunt and a string of Japanese curses from Heero.  
  
"Hurry up!" He tugged on his pants, I already was semi-dressed and he gave me a small, chaste kiss.  
  
"Now can we go?" He nodded and I led him out of the room. We walked down the hallway and down the stairs and I gasped. The whole living room was filled with flowers. He bit my ear gently and led me to a chair.  
  
"Mmm.happy Valentine's Day, koibito." He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I hugged his neck tightly and he presented me with a wrapped square. He smirked and I slowly took off the paper. I stared down at the picture. It was the first picture I had taken with Heero, and I thought he just threw it away. I was pretty upset when he didn't want it, but he took it anyways. The picture was a little crumpled but it showed me and Heero sipping coffee on the couch. Just a normal thing, but I had slung my arm over his shoulder at the last minute. I thought he looked angry when I first saw the photo five years ago, but now as I examined it, Heero was blushing!  
  
"Oh Heero! I can't believe you saved this!" I scrambled out of his waist and I set it on top of the fireplace. It's little black frame, our preferred non-color, matched the rest of the pictures on our mantle. I smiled and jumped back into his lap. I gave him my little gift and he eagerly opened it. It was two gift certificates. One was to the local music store, and one was to the punk clothing store. Both were in walking distance of the house.  
  
"Are you trying to say you hate my wardrobe and my music?" He said in mock anger. I smirked and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yea, you need to get a whole new set of everything." I then shoved a teddy bear into his arms and he looked confused by it.  
  
"It's a teddy bear, Hee-chan. A stuffed animal. You can uh.sleep with it when you're lonely or beat on it when you're mad, and uh.it can look pretty on a shelf."  
  
"Oh, a stuffed animal. I heard about those. Children like them a lot, too. I think I gave one to Relena once.that was a bad idea." I nodded and he smirked at me. It's so great to see him smirk. It still looks a little lopsided, but it still is wonderful.  
  
"So, you love me, right?" I nodded profusely.  
  
"Of course I love you. I don't think I could ever love another person. And I am hoping you love me the same, right?" He presented me with another small box. I unwrapped it, but he stopped my hand before I opened it.  
  
"Duo, let me ask you this first. Will you marry me?" I stared at him, my jaw probably touching the floor. He just.ask.marry? Me? Heero? I think my life passed across my eyes and I blinked rapidly. He closed my jaw and looked at me curiously. I was trying to answer him, but no sound would come out.  
  
"First, open the box, Second, if you don't want it, just give it back. Third, you look like a fish." I gave him a light glare and I opened the box. It was a silver ring with Japanese symbols carved into it. In the grooves sat tiny diamonds, glittering up at me. It was such a beautiful ring.my eyes must have gotten even larger, if that was possible.  
  
"Hee..ah..wow...uh.chan.." He lifted my chin so he could look right into my eyes.  
  
"Duo, you don't need to give me an answer right now. Think about it for awhile. I know we have only officially been going out for two weeks and all but I truly love you and I don't think I could ever love anyone else." I shook my head no. I saw something falter in his eyes.  
  
"No.uh.yes." He blinked a few times.  
  
"Duo, try to make sense?" I shook my head and touched his soft lips to mine. I nipped at his bottom lip until he gasped and thrusted my tongue into his mouth. I teased his tongue and felt his hand run through my hair, which I had left down just for him. I ended up straddling him and moving my hands up and down his sides. I slowly released him, our lips still only an inch apart.  
  
"Yes, Heero. I will." He smirked and brushed our lips gently together. All of the sudden, our little chime doorbell went off. I looked at Heero with big eyes.  
  
"Who could that be?" Heero shrugged and I got off of his warm lap. I put on the ring, seeing Heero smirk, and bounded over to the door. I quickly put my hair in a pony tail and stuck it in my shirt. I opened it a crack and stuck my head through.  
  
"Yes?" I saw Relena Peacecraft standing there, frowning at me.  
  
"Mhm.I think I might remember you from somewhere.well anyways, is Heero home?" I nodded.  
  
"One sec, I need to see if he is busy." I closed the door and I frantically motioned for Heero to come over to me.  
  
"It's Relena, should I let her in?" He shrugged.  
  
"Damn it.but let her in." I opened the door wide enough so she could pass through and she gave me a dirty look. What is her problem? Maybe it was her time of the month.when I was hanging around Hildi, I always knew around the fifth of the month to escape and let her be. She could kill a man with her bare hands.well.maybe with only one hand. It was very frightening. Heero was still sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee. He handed me and Relena a mug, how did he get these so fast?, and I sat down next to him. Relena sat opposite of us, looking at all the flowers. I grinned.  
  
"Decorating overhaul." I nudged Heero gently and smirked. He remained stone faced and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Relena, what brings you here?" I could tell Heero was trying to be nice. You just don't purposely be rude to some innocent stalker, you know. But I really couldn't stand her, not then, not now. Although, she seemed to get a little better in the annoying stalker personality. She glanced over at me, like she was frightened or something and looked back at Heero.  
  
"Well, I just came by to wish you a happy Valentine's Day. Oh, and I got you a small card. But open it later." He nodded when she handed him the card. He pocketed it and itched his bare chest. He yawned and shook his head. I could see Relena's eyes follow Heero's every move. It was kinda creepy.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just woke up a few minutes ago." Relena nodded and got up.  
  
"Well, I will see you again. And don't forget to read the card." She nodded at me and quickly left the house as quickly as she came.  
  
"Does she do that often?" He nodded and preceded to itch his chest again. I itched my chest and slapped my hand.  
  
"Stop itching yourself, its making me itchy. I guess I'm your fiancé now, right?" He nodded and laid down on the couch. I jumped on top of him and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"I sure hope so. And no, I'm itchy so I am going to scratch my chest." I sat up and looked at his torso. I started laughing and he looked up at me curiously.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?" I pointed and he looked down at himself. His eyes widened a little.  
  
"What are those dots?" I wiped my eyes and spread some lotion on his chest. I started to rub it in, having him relax almost instantly. His skin melted at my touch.  
  
"Well, my lovely koi, I think you just may have the chicken pox." His eyes shot open and he stopped my hands from massaging him.  
  
"I can't have anything. I am supposed to be immune to everything." I shook my head.  
  
"Well obviously, you have the chicken pox. I already had a really bad case of it when I was younger, so I wont get it from you." I giggled again when I saw his chest. He groaned and rubbed his face.  
  
"Duo, you're making me even more itchy!" I got of off him before I exploded into peals of laughter.  
  
"It's not that funny." He stalked into the bathroom and I followed him, trying to keep a straight face. He was examining himself in the mirror and it looked like he had a bad case of acne.  
  
"Mhm.Hee-koi, I'm going to run to the store for a few minutes. I wont be long, and I suggest you take a bath. But don't use any soap or your skin will burn like nothing else." He sighed.  
  
"But my hair feels gross." I shrugged and turned on the water.  
  
"Well too bad. I will be back with some stuff. See you later." He tugged on my loose hair and I walked out of the room to hear him grumbling about something. I found a discarded t-shirt in the hallway and put it on over mine. It was black with little white writing on it that said, who are you and why are you reading my shirt? It matched perfectly with my orange shiny sleepy pants. Well, not really, but I didn't care. I slipped on my black converse shoes, cheap and they last forever and a day, put a pimp jacket on and opened the door. It was cold. Very, very cold. I ran down the street, almost slipping on some ice, and burst through the pharmacy door. I wiped my feet and walked down the isles. I grabbed a few bags of candy, a scarf, some more lube, and finally, the chicken pox stuff. Some oatmeal lotion, oatmeal bath crap, and some medication to help ease the fever that Hee-chan probably has. I then noticed that my hair was down. I never, ever had my hair down in public. Only Heero and perhaps Trowa, Quat and Wufei have seen it down. I didn't even let Hildi see it down. It was like a holy moment to see me unbraid my hair. And here I was, standing in some misspelled pharmacy with a bunch of shit in my arms, with my hair down. I breathed in deeply and forced myself to walk towards the counter. I didn't like it when people saw me with my hair down. It.it made people stare and when I talk to them, they can't respond. I set my stuff down on the counter and the check out girl, who was chewing gum, looked me up and down. I stood there, digging around in my pocket for my credit card.  
  
"35.67." I gave her my card and she swiped it. Her eyes got a little big when she saw how much was in my account.  
  
"Wow.you're rich too?"  
  
"Why too? Who else is filthy rich?" She shook her head and gave me the bag.  
  
"No. Your sexy, rich, and I betting you're polite too. Too bad you're taken." She looked at my ring. I shrugged and wrapped the scarf around my neck. I opened the door and stepped out into the frigid air. Snow started to gently fall around me and I breathed in deeply. I coughed and started jogging down the street. I stopped at the coffee shop, got ogled again, and left jogging down the street again, sipping my hot chocolate. I didn't feel like coffee at the moment. I finally reached my sanctuary to hear someone throwing up. Uh oh, I bet Heero washed himself with soap too. I kicked off my shoes and coat and padded down the hallway to the bathroom, bag in hand.  
  
Heero was hunched over the toilet in his boxers, throwing up everything he has eaten for the week. I touched his back lightly as he gave a last heave.  
  
"Oh god, Heero. Are you okay." He nodded shakily and rested his forehead on the toilet seat. I kissed the back of his neck and turned off the bath. I dumped in the oatmeal stuff and slid off Heero's boxers. I slowly put him in the tub and I could see he was tired.  
  
"You've really never gotten sick before, have you?" He nodded weakly as I put a cool cloth on his head. I gave him a sip of my hot chocolate, seeing him shiver. He must really be sick. I sat on the toilet seat, watching Heero struggle to wash his hair. I wouldn't touch him because I knew when you're sick like that, you don't really want to be touched. It makes you feel sicker. He rinsed his hair and closed his eyes again. I unplugged the bath and lifted him out of the water.  
  
"Duo, I can walk. I'm just a little sick, that's all. And half of it is because of the damn card Relena gave me. She asked me to marry her. Ug." I shook my head and I walked upstairs. I set him gently in his room, which had a private bathroom, and put a cool cloth on his forehead. I placed a bucket near the side of the bed and guided his hand towards it.  
  
"You rest, okay? You're really sick, even though you deny it. Stay in bed unless you have to go to the bathroom. Don't itch yourself or I will punch you in the face. Don't think about Relena or the card either. Now stay like a good dog." I smirked when I saw him frown.  
  
"I am not a dog."  
  
"No, you're not a dog, you're my dog." I snickered when I saw him give me the middle finger.  
  
"Already do. If you need me, just call." He grumbled and I saw him try to relax. I patted his hand and left the room. Oh damn, I have to take care of my sick fiancé. Mhm.that sounds good. My fiancé. Wow, I am actually going to get married. I survived the war, I am getting married to the one man I love, and I live in a decent town. All of my dreams came true. Everything I had wished for is true! Nothing can make me sad now. I had found perfect bliss, even if I need to take care of Heero, it still is euphoria. My life is perfect now. Nothing could ever have been better.  
  
~owari~  
  
A/N: I am probably ending my little saga now. I might feel the need to continue it some other time, like include the wedding or something, but I think it is finished. For everyone who wants to know, Heero recovered rather quickly, Relena became insane after she found out the two of them were engaged, and everyone is living happily. Oh, and Trowa and Quatre finally did get married. They had a double wedding with Heero and Duo. Could I ever be any more sappy? Well, hope you liked it. The_Vampiric_Hermit@gundamwing.net 


End file.
